Wake Up Call
by Reborn Dark Phoenix
Summary: Batman. Lex Luthor. Deathstroke. Harley Quinn. Flash. The only chance this world had to overthrow the One Earth Government. But what if there was another? What if Batman Prime, while imprisoned, gained the Insurgency one more ally? A BMWW twist to Injustice: Gods Among Us.


**_An idea I cooked up from the scene in Injustice, when Superman confronts a shackled Batman Prime. All characters mentioned are owned by DC. Injustice is also owned by whichever company that made it. For those who never played Injustice: Gods Among Us, this scene never happened. Be clear on that; just thought I should mention that. _**

**_To help differentiate, all Injustice Universe except Yellow Lantern characters are called by their names, {Kal, Bruce, etc.} while all Prime Universer characters by their hero names {Batman, Green Lantern, etc.}_**

**_Now, on with the Fan Fic!_**

She stood in front of the cell door, the room partially colored in darkness, contemplating what she was about to do. If she was caught, the consequences would literally kill her. Did she have it in her to do this, to risk everything she had gained, accomplished, earned and worked for?

For a cause that a mere day ago she would've deemed a lost one? For a man who saw her as dead to him for the last five years?

The thought brought back a heartache that she had suppressed and denied ever since Superman had formed the One Earth government, when she first made love to him that very same evening…when she learned that Bruce was no longer one of them.

She had convinced herself that Kal was the true one for her. She had stood by his side ever since Metropolis, comforted him when his best friend seemingly abandoned him for what he was becoming, helped him lead the heroes loyal to him in his crusade to restore order and bring peace to this chaos-filled world-

But was this really the kind of peace she had set out to bring all those years ago, when she first came to Man's World? The militias, the "reeducation," the subjugation of entire nations and kingdoms, the alliances with supervillians to further own goals…the murder and execution of those heroes who challenged Superman's totalitarian claim…

No. It wasn't what she out to bring to this world, and Bruce knew that. And even after the hell Kal's regime had put him through these last five years, he still fought to defend the very principles she once would've died to uphold. Him, the reformed Harley Quinn and her Joker Gang, and now these "duplicates" Bruce had brought from an alternate dimension; heroes who had not lost the values her own League, and she herself, had lost.

How could she have been so blind all these years? She had let herself be led astray.

Well, no longer.

Quickly looking behind her to make sure the 15 soldiers guarding this cell were still unconscious-then again she was the one who knocked them out, so obviously they weren't waking up anytime soon- she unlocked the 5-inch thick titanium steel door of the cell and stepped inside.

He was still awake, albeit his left eye was a bit black and blue, not to mention partially swollen and his nose was all bloody and possibly broken. She could immediately tell that he was searching for any means of escape from his shackles. But as soon as she entered the cell, his eyes immediately focused on her, taking in her amazing figure, clad in the Amazon Queen armor, her Champion armor long ago discarded. And his eyes quickly filled with contempt, loathe, pity and disgust; all at once.

She looked away from him, hurt, trying to keep herself together, focusing on the table holding his cowl cape and utility belt. Her mouth formed into a sad frown. Bruce always had had a way of words with her, a way of expression. And it was clear as daylight his counterpart held the same talent.

Superman was furious that this wasn't their Bruce, but an alternate Batman. Yellow Lantern had looked humiliated. She was curiously looking at this other Batman; at how just as handsome he was as her own Bruce. Then Kal made the mistake of asking him how he came to their world.

He shared Bruce's bravery and arrogance. He made it very clear that he was disgusted at what Kal had become and that he dishonored and disgraced Lois' memory; that had earned him a fist to the stomach. A full minute of gasping for air later, he asked Yellow Lantern how it felt to be a failure to the Guardians for embracing the power of fear, a failure to his mission for stealing the freedoms of those he'd sworn to protect, and a failure to himself for becoming just like Sinestro; that won him a punch to the nose.

Then Batman spoke to her. His words… his words had stung her.

_'You're the worst of all. You came to bring peace, bring hope to Man's World! Is this the peace you promised us?!'_

_'After Metropolis, Superman showed me the truth. This world is incapable of self-rule. Its chaos cannot be tempered, only quelled! We have restored order and will continue to maintain it!'_

_'Order?! This is not order, this is dictatorship! You stain your Amazon honor and principles, woman! How you can even stand by him, I cannot understand!'_

_'You dare insult me, challenge me over the honor and values of being Amazon?! Our honor and values helped quell this planet! This man saved humanity from itself, while the Batman has done nothing but-'_

_'Create chaos, sow disorder? Yet you never once asked yourself why he still remains on the other side of your laws?!'_

_'He is a criminal! Why would I bother-'_

_'Because if you were once anything like my Diana, you would've rather died than let all this go too far & never have left your Batman!'_

She remembered just how hard those words had hit her, as if Doomsday himself had punched her in the gut. Those two words, just those two words froze her, lost for words. YL and Kal looked just as flabbergasted. The Batman, his face unmasked held a look of shock and shame for a full two seconds before he bowed his head, closing his eyes and returning to a stoic expression. If he were anything like their Bruce, it only hid the fact that he realized he had made himself vulnerable and open with those words, trying to knock some sense into her. But he didn't seem like he'd keep talking. He was just as stubborn, too.

But those words…did he mean it simply as the Amazon from her world or…?

_'Your Diana?' _Her voiced had cracked slightly, unable to hide her desire to know.

Yellow Lantern had mumbled something about the guards and quickly left, but Kal had just stood there, looking back and forth between her and Batman, clearly angry but curious as to how this would play out. Batman had slowly raised his head, locking his eyes into her own, and she could tell he was battling himself inside, wondering if it had been wise to say that (seemed this Batman was just as emotionally insecure as her Bruce) and if he should even say anymore. Then, his eyes, those beautiful blue orbs she had not seen in years, changed from uncertainty to surrender.

_'Yes,'_ he had said. _'MY Diana.'_ He had said it as a way to get to her, to get her to finally see what she had become.

And she knew that he meant much more than just a parallel Amazon princess.

Silently, she had left the cell, had left Stryker's, had flown to her palace on Themyscera, and shed tears for the first time in five years, Batman's words echoing in her ear. All heartache for the Dark Knight, locked away since she joined Kal's cause and abandoned him, erupted into sobs and soft moans of regret. She had abandoned Bruce, her heart's desire ever since the formation of the League, in every sense of the word-from when Kal exposed Bruce as Batman, to when Kal almost killed him when he led a coalition of heroes to stop his insane actions…to when he begged her to see reason and she responded by almost killing him.

Because of her, he was truly alone at last.

Batman's words and her own heartache & thoughts had given her a lot to think over, and it was by what she had concluded that led her to be here right now, in front of Batman, doing this. She was a symbol of hope, of peace gone astray and leaving her purpose behind. Well, no longer, she told herself as she took his cape, belt & cowl in a sack she brought and unshackled him. She saw that this obviously surprised him, he wasn't expecting this.

"What are you doing?" he asked cautiously.

She stared at him deeply, maintaining eye contact for 10 seconds in silence before a sad smile crept onto her lips.

"What I should've done years ago." Hoisting him up into her arms, she carried the injured Dark Knight out of the cell…right into the sight of Hawkgirl.

Hades.

"Wonder Woman…what are-?" the Thanagarian asked before she her training snapped back in and she charged at the Amazon, mace in hand, screaming "TRAITOR!" at the top of her lungs.

"I'm sorry, Hawkgirl," she said simply, jumping up and kicking Hawkgirl in the face, knocking her out. "So much for a quiet escape," she mused, earning a chuckle from Batman. Shielding his body with her own, she slammed through the prison walls into the open fresh air, and without any pause, flew straight towards Gotham City. A city she'd never thought she'd ever return to.

Ten minutes later, at the borders of Gotham, she heard Kal's scream. It echoed for dozens upon dozens of miles around from the heart of New Metropolis.

"DIANAAAAAA!"

And instead of knowing fear, hearing his voice filled with seething fury, Diana was only ensured she was doing the right thing.

* * *

The Batcave would be heavily fortified, he knew. Bruce was positive beyond doubt that Kal had beefed up the security of Wayne Manor multiple times, perhaps even with a few hired villains. Villains, polluting the home of his mother and father…it would have filled an ordinary hero with unending rage.

Not him. He was the only one left now, so he needed to be calm.

As he restocked his belt for the mission ahead, he wondered if he was doing the right thing, using alternate versions of his corrupted allies. If this failed and Kal found out their true nature, what would stop him from invading their world? Their Superman maybe could stand a chance against his, but against the entire meta-army under his command? They would never stand a chance.

His sense as acute as always, he was aware that someone had approached the doorway behind him; most likely a meta from the sound of landing on the ground. Whoever it was, they were going to regret this. Taking a trio of batarangs, Bruce readied himself.

"I know you're there."

"I figured."

No. That voice…

He turned, armed with the batarangs and in an aggressive jujitsu stance to see her, Diana, standing in the doorway. With Batman in her arms. Without waiting for his response, she walked over to the table where his belt was and laid him there.

"Um, Diana," Batman started, "I'm-"

"He needs some attention to his thigh; it looks like he was hit there with something dull. Kal hit him in the stomach so you may want to check on that. Plus his nose-"

"Stop."

She stopped speaking, and looked at Bruce dead in the eye. He relaxed from his aggressive stance, but the batarangs where still in his hand. His mask hid his eyes, but she was sure they held suspicion and maybe hatred. She didn't blame him; he was right to feel this way.

"What are you doing, Diana?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm signing my death warrant by doing this," she responded simply.

"Or Kal put you up to this, a new attempt to flush me out," came the hostile reply, his hands clinging tightly to the batarangs.

"I don't think so," Batman interjected as he stood up.

"He does know I freed Batman, but he doesn't know I'm doing this," Diana responded with a low voice. She unbuckled her lasso and threw it across the table into Bruce's reflexive hand. She then removed the sword and shield off her back and offered them to him. "I have no ploy; I came in peace, Bruce. Take them as proof."

"Go ahead," Batman said as he opened the sack containing his gear. "She really means it, or I wouldn't be here."

"Don't be so trusting," Bruce retorted harshly as he snatched the Amazonian weapons, placing them on the table behind him. "I'd think you of all people would understand."

"She risked everything to bring me over to you, Bruce (Huh, never thought I'd be having this kind of conversation). I could be being tortured right now, or maybe dead, if not for her. She deserves a bit of slack for that."

"But WHY? What would convince her to do something like this?"

"He did," Diana said, recapturing Bruce's attention. "I did it because he knocked some sense into me." She knew Bruce would be skeptical, hostile even, when he saw her. If the roles had been reversed, she would've done the same thing-hated him, forgotten him...or try to, at least. She knew, however, that would never happen. She had loved him too much to do such a thing. She still did, and she wondered if he still felt something, too, anything…

"Bruce…" she sighed before continuing. "I have done terrible things these last five years. I helped subjugate kingdoms and nations, helped turned our enemies into our weapons and I destroyed my honor and right as an Amazon when I joined Kal and helped him take this world. But worst of all…" she hadn't noticed that tears were slowly creeping out of her eyes and onto her cheeks, "I turned my back on you, when you saw what he was becoming; I abandoned you when you most needed someone; I… I left you for Kal."

Both of them unconsciously flinched at those words, Batman noticed. Was this how his own teammates saw him and his Wonder Woman? Of course, their own dialogues didn't ever get THIS dramatic…

Diana lowered her head out of shame, the guilt bombarding her like a hailstorm, her tears coming freely, but she forced her voice to remain firm. "I wish I could take it all back. This other Batman, he said some things that made me rethink everything I have done, and everything I didn't do. Bruce, I am so sorry for leaving you for Kal, for leaving you to suffer alone, leaving you to die. I…I don't know if you can ever find it in you to forgive me, and I will not blame you for I deserve it if you don't, but know this: I am done. I want to help end Kal's rule. He knows what I've done, and I ask that you can let me join the Insurgency, because I have nowhere else to go or turn to. Please, Bruce, let me join you."

She kept her head down, staring at the hand that held the batarangs still, waiting for an answer. Diana didn't know what to expect-she had literally forsaken Bruce for Kal, in every sense of the word, she knew that. Sure he may never forgive her, trust her or see her the same way as he did five years ago ever again, but she hoped Bruce would at least allow her to join the Insurgency, because it was true: she literally had nowhere else to go. If Kal had learned if she was on Themyscera, the Amazons would never stand a chance.

"BRUCE!"

All three of them turned. Diana had forgotten Batman was still in the room with them, but when she turned to the doorway at the all-too familiar voice, she gasped as she forgot even Bruce momentarily. Before her stood an alternate of herself, another Wonder Woman, wearing the armor of the Amazons' Champion with pride; she was a woman of purity, beauty and who radiated hope and truth. Wonder Woman ran over to Batman and embraced him, eliciting a small grunt of pain from the bruise Kal gave him earlier.

"Bruce…I, I thought…"

"It's ok, Princess," the Dark Knight said softly as her lifted her face to his. "I'm ok." Wonder Woman smiled with love and warmth, taking his lips into hers. Diana watched with longing at the two as they kissed; memories of her and Bruce being so intimate came flooding back into her mind, memories she had treasured, memories she had buried when with Kal…

"What's going on?! We heard-Bats?"

Diana gasped as Green Arrow, the spitting image of the one killed by Kal's hand, rushed in with a Green Lantern Hal Jordan and a clean-shaven Aquaman. Immediately Batman and Wonder Woman separated, but their faces were still flushed from their burst of passion. "Arrow. Lantern. Aquaman," Batman stated bluntly.

"How did you-we thought you-wait what's SHE doing here?" Green Lantern growled as he aimed his ring at Diana. Green Arrow did the same with his bow as Aquaman took up his trident.

"She's the reason I'm here," Batman said simply. "It seems I unknowingly won Bruce here a new resistance fighter. She freed me."

The other three alternates just stood there in shock, but Wonder Woman looked at Diana, then back at Batman, before walking over to her and embracing her with love and compassion. It felt so strange to Diana, yet so familiar. Wonder Woman, unlike the others, immediately trusted her for her doing this one thing, she realized. She remembered with a pang she had once been this trusting.

"Thank you, sister," Wonder Woman whispered to her. Those words gave her new strength, ensuring to her this was the right choice. Diana returned the embrace warmly, replying, "You're welcome."

"Well, as much as I hate to interrupt two hot Amazons feeling each other up," Arrow quipped, "I think we have a mission to do. C'mon, Bats, we can tell you all about Oz on the way."

"Absolutely not," Wonder Woman spoke. "He's injured and needs to-"

"Another Batman would be useful," Bruce cut in. "And before you argue, Wonder Woman, there are now two Batmen you have to content to. You have the time or energy for that?"

"Fine," the alternate Amazon mumbled. Her mood quickly changed, though, as Batman grabbed her by the waist and together they walked behind the other three to where ever they were going.

Bruce and Diana were alone again.

"Here," he said, her sword, shield and lasso in his hands. He knew he was taking a big risk in doing this. This could still very well be a ruse by Kal to get him and the alternate heroes in the open and capture them all. But seeing Diana again after so long…the real Diana, once again standing before her, he knew that even if there was a trap, she held no part of it.

"My weapons?" she asked with an inquisitive look. "I just-"

"You said you wanted in. We're going to Wayne Manor to get a weapon to stop Superman. You need to be armed in case…you know."

Diana took her weapons and replaced them in their regular places. She looked up, ready to give her thanks to him for trusting her enough to welcome her. She didn't expect his lips to crash into hers, his tongue engaging hers in a duel that she had almost forgotten to fight. Almost. Her arms hooked together behind his neck as she returned his kiss with a frenzy, assaulting his insides with her tongue, moving it all over his mouth, welcoming the onslaught of tingles and shivers that flamed across he skin . He had forgotten the feeling he always got when he kissed her, like he could take the world, like he was the happiest man alive. Anything was possible with her, and from her kiss he took new strength, strength he hadn't had for five years. After a minute, they pulled apart, gasping for air-it's been a while since either had a kiss like that. Diana stared at Bruce, wondering what he was going to do now.

"Don't think that changes anything."

The words were blunt, simple and to the point. Checking his belt one last time, Bruce slipped it on and headed to the doorway, Diana's eyes following him, a disappointed frown on her lips.

He stopped at the doorway, and turned his head to the side. The smallest hint of a smile made itself visible on his lips.

"It's good to have you back…Princess." And he left.

But hearing that old, teasing nickname once again for her, after so many long years, and Diana knew there was still a chance for them.

Fin.

**_So what do you guys think? Probably not the best description of a kissing scene, I'm working on it… Reviews and whatnot always appreciated!_**


End file.
